1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly, particularly the connector assembly with angular positioning structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Normally the conventional type connector assembly comprises a pair of male connecting piece and female connecting piece which are connected to each other to form electric connection that enables the connector assembly as an apparatus for transmitting electronic signal between electronic devices.
However under some specific purpose of application when the male and female piece of the connector assembly are connected to each other to form electric connection it requires that the male piece must be arranged in some selected angular position relative to the female piece. However, since the conventional type connector assembly has no angular positioning structure, it is really difficult for the conventional type connector to achieve the aforesaid purpose of arranging the male piece in some specific angular position relative to the female piece when they are connected to each other that results in the inconveniency in use and the need of further improvement of the conventional type connector assembly.